


Everyone knew, except you

by Lewdsuke



Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexual Oikawa Tooru, Butt Slapping, Humor, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Minor Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Oblivious Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: Oikawa thinks Iwaizumi has a girlfriend and gets jealous, but he couldn't be more wrong.





	Everyone knew, except you

 

Oikawa narrowed his eyes slightly as he peaked around the door of the gym. Iwaizumi was outside. With a girl. A girl that Oikawa didn’t know. Who was she? Why was she talking to Iwaizumi? Why was she so close to him? And touching his arm? And his hair? And... why was he smiling so sweetly? The captain couldn’t help but grumble under his breath at the sight.

 

Iwaizumi glanced at the door where Oikawa was hiding at, so the captain quickly jerked away and fast walked to Hanamaki and Matsukawa, standing near the net.

 

“Mattsun, Makki!” He whisper yelled, “Who’s that girl Iwa-chan is with?”

 

Hanamaki shrugged, “I dunno, but she’s with him a lot, huh?”

 

Matsukawa grunted in agreement, “Yeah, and she’s super cute, too.”

 

Oikawa fidgeted nervously, glancing back at the door every now and then to ensure that Iwaizumi wasn’t coming in, “They seem... really close.”

 

Matsukawa grunted in agreement, and Oikawa could clearly see that they weren’t really interested in the conversation he had started. With a pout, he walked away from his friends, hoping that practice would take his mind off of Iwaizumi and this mystery girl.

 

— —

 

When practice had ended and everyone had changed, Oikawa was about to turn to Iwaizumi, since they walked home together, only to find his friend absent.

 

“What... where’d Iwa-chan go?” Oikawa groaned as he looked at Shigeru, who was the closest person to him.

 

“He and Kyoutani just left. I think they were going to meet someone,” he replied, picking up his bag.

 

“He didn’t even tell me!” Oikawa exclaimed in irritation.

 

Shigeru smiled at him, “I think he said he’d be right back.”

 

When Oikawa nodded, the second year left the club room. When everyone had left the club room after that, Oikawa did too, but not to go home. Was Iwaizumi meeting with that girl again? And Kyoutani? What’s with that? Cautiously, he tiptoed around the building until he found what he was looking for. Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, and the mystery girl were all standing together, talking. Oikawa tucked his body behind the wall, peaking out his head to observe.

 

Kyoutani’s arms were tightly crossed, his gaze fixed on the ground as he stood across from Iwaizumi and the girl, who were standing next to each other. He could see Iwaizumi saying something to him, his countenance so pleasant it made Oikawa sick. Or, maybe jealous, since the ace usually only glared at him.

 

The girl nodded happily, giving Iwaizumi an affectionate punch in the arm. Oikawa gasped when he saw a hint of a smile on Kyoutani’s face. What in the world could they be talking about to make Kyoutani smile? It didn’t look like volleyball.

 

He then saw Iwaizumi laugh, slapping Kyoutani on the shoulder then turning his body as if he were leaving. The girl gave him a quick side hug and suddenly Iwaizumi was heading Oikawa’s way.

 

Swiftly and quietly, Oikawa sprinted away as to not get caught, stopping abruptly to fix his hair and compose himself just as Iwaizumi turned around the corner, “Oh, Iwa-chan! I was looking for you!” He yelled out to the ace, giving him a smile.

 

“Sorry, I had to do something. Let’s go,” Iwaizumi’s expression showed no remnants of the seemingly fun conversation he’d previously been having, and Oikawa didn’t want to ask about it. Instead he walked home with his friend quietly, only small talk to be made.

 

— — —

 

The next day before practice, Oikawa spotted Kyoutani on his way to the gym and quickly caught up to him, “Hey, Mad Dog-chan!”

 

Kyoutani growled and jumped a foot away from the captain, getting into his usual defensive stance whenever Oikawa suddenly spoke to him.

 

“I need to ask you something,” Oikawa said with a smile.

 

The younger stood up a little straighter and glared at him, which somehow indicated that he was listening, so Oikawa continued.

 

“Who is that girl that you and Iwa-chan were talking to yesterday?”

 

Kyoutani’s eyes widened at the question, “None of your business,” he grumbled.

 

Oikawa pouted, “Oh come on! Iwa-chan is my best friend, I deserve to know!”

 

“None. Of. Your. Business,” Kyoutani said again, louder this time, then promptly stormed away from the setter.

 

With a sigh, Oikawa headed back to the gym.

 

— — —

 

During practice, he saw Kyoutani talking with Iwaizumi. He looked concerned. Then Iwaizumi glanced right at him, which made the captain very nervous. He wanted to look away, but Iwaizumi was suddenly walking towards him with an unreadable expression.

 

“Hey, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa gulped and smiled at his friend, “Yes, Iwa-chan?”

 

The shorter male suddenly punched Oikawa in shoulder, causing him to grimace and Iwaizumi to glare, “You were watching us last night? What the hell?”

 

“I, well, I was just curious—“

 

“That’s no excuse to eavesdrop on someone!”

 

“I swear I didn’t hear a thing you were saying!” Oikawa said quickly, hoping to lessen his friend’s anger.

 

Iwaizumi’s glare did indeed lessen, “Then what were you doing?”

 

Oikawa cleared his throat, rocking back and forth on his heels, "Well, I  _wanted_ to know what you were talking about...."

 

“It’s none of your concern, Oikawa.”

 

Oikawa felt himself grow frustrated at that comment and he frowned at his friend, “What do you mean? What aren’t you telling me, Iwa-chan? I thought we didn’t have secrets!”

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t help the bit of guilt he felt, so he shook his head, “Fine. If you care that much I’ll tell you after practice. But you have to promise not to tell anyone else, okay?”

 

Oikawa nodded, turning around to get back to practice. He was eager to find out what he wanted to know. Was it really so serious that Iwaizumi had to be so secretive about it?

 

— — —

 

They started off their walk home in silence, until finally Oikawa got fed up with it, “So, are you going to tell me?”

 

Iwaizumi sighed, “It really isn’t a big deal. Kyoutani just came to Aiko and I for some advice.”

 

“Why you two?”

 

“I think it’s obvious why he came to me. And Aiko is just better at that kind of advice than I am,” Iwaizumi stated, as if it were perfectly obvious.

 

“What did he want from you two though?” Oikawa prompted.

 

Groaning, he replied, “This is what you can’t tell anyone. Kyoutani is... interested in somebody on our team. He wanted advice on how to deal with it. He’s even worse than I am.”

 

Oikawa nodded, before gasping, “What? Kyoutani is gay?! No way!”

 

Iwaizumi grinned, “Is it that surprising? He’s mean and aggressive; it’s hard to imagine him with a girl.”

 

“Yeah, but that’s how you are, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says with a smirk.

 

The ace only chuckled, “I guess you’re right.”

 

Oikawa’s smirk faltered, though, when he said, “But, you managed to get a girlfriend, didn’t you?”

 

Iwaizumi stumbled a bit, then halted and looked at Oikawa incredulously, “What?”

 

“That’s what I wanted to know. You and this Aiko are dating... right?” He tried to hide the hint of disappointment in his voice.

 

“Oikawa, you,” Iwaizumi stared him in the eye as if trying to figure him out, but he suddenly snorted, “I’m gay. You know that, right?”

 

Oikawa froze at the words, his mouth falling open in complete disbelief and surprise. He could only stutter out a few unintelligible words as Iwaizumi laughed at him.

 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know that! Where have you been?” The ace questioned when he finally stopped laughing.

 

“I...,” Oikawa gasped out, “How was I supposed to know? You never said anything!”

 

“Everybody knows.”

 

“What?!”

 

Iwaizumi smiled and shook his head, “You really are a dumbass. Aiko and I are just good friends. Apparently girls like to have a ‘gay best friend’ or whatever,” he said nonchalantly and continued walking.

 

Oikawa followed after him, mouth still open and brows furrowed, “How did I not know...?” He whispered to himself. He looked at his friend and gave him a shaky smirk, “Well, did you know that I’m bi?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi nodded, “Duh. It’s pretty obvious.”

 

“Oh,” was all Oikawa had said. The conversation had really gotten away from him, he felt very dazed at the moment. Also, how the absolute _fuck_ could he be the only one who didn’t know Iwaizumi was gay?

 

“So... who does Kyoutani like?”

 

“Shigeru,” Iwaizumi answered blankly.

 

“Seriously?!”

 

Iwaizumi looked at his friend in horror, “Shit. I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. If you say anything I’m seriously gonna kill you.”

 

“My lips are sealed, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said with a wink when he reached his house. His heart fluttered when Iwaizumi smiled at him and he hastily said his goodbyes before retreating into his house.

 

This was going to be difficult. Now that Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi, his childhood friend and _love of his life_ , was gay, he was even more attractive. Should he start flirting more? Should he make the first move? Does Iwaizumi already have his eyes set on someone else? He was bombarded with the anxiety up until he fell asleep that night.

 

— — —

 

The next day, Iwaizumi was talking to Kyoutani during practice again. Oikawa was relieved to notice that their conversation didn’t seemed to be angry in any way. He couldn’t help but grin when he saw Kyoutani eyeing Shigeru as he walked past. Then he saw Iwaizumi laugh as he and Kyoutani turned their attention to the captain.

 

Iwaizumi jogged over to him and scowled, “You should really stop watching people like this, Oikawa. It’s creepy. Creepykawa.”

 

Oikawa whined at Iwaizumi’s never ending insults combined with his name, “Sorry!”

 

Before he knew what was happening, Iwaizumi chuckled and whispered, “You idiot,” then he promptly slapped Oikawa’s ass and winked at him.

 

Oikawa gasped and his eyes widened as he watched his friend jog away, completely unfazed by what he’d just done. He heard the familiar cackles of Matsukawa and Hanamaki and turned around to see them laughing at him.

 

“You two! Did you know Iwa-chan was gay?” He asked as he approached them, fighting the blush rising on his face.

 

“Of course. You didn’t?” Hanamaki sneered.

 

“What the hell?” Oikawa whines as he threw his head back in frustration. This whole situation was, quite frankly, ridiculous, “Does he... like anyone?”

 

Matsukawa rolled his eyes, “Why don’t you ask the guy whose ass he just slapped in the middle of practice?”

 

This time, Oikawa was helpless to the heat that flushed his cheeks as he whipped around and yelled, “Iwa-chan!” across the gym.

 

Apparently, slapping someone’s ass in front of everyone is considered flirting, and, just like Iwaizumi’s sexuality, everyone knew this except for Oikawa.

 

Everything considered, Oikawa’s least favorite part was that this was the story he’d have to tell his children when they asked about their parents’ first date. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to understand why telling them that ‘I found out he was gay after being best friends since childhood and then he slapped my ass during volleyball practice the next day in front of everyone’ wasn’t a good story.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this randomly, please enjoy and kudos and comment <3


End file.
